Missing Pieces
by TonksGal
Summary: What happpens to Lupin and Tonk behind the scenes of Half Blood Prince. Rated because I wasn't sure. Huge HBP spoilers.
1. They Talk The First Time

A/N: OK y'all this is my first Tonks/Lupin ship. It is my all time favorite ship. Review, well, Read then review. Please with ice cream sugar and hot syrup… One hour later… Carmel and a cherry on top. ** Warning HBP Spoilers**

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. though I wish I was then I would be writing and have millions of fans that **REVIEW** oh well it's great to have dreams right?

Tonks walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She had totally forgotten that by ringing the bell, it created mayhem. A very frazzled Molly opened the door to let Tonks in, but Tonks' foot got caught on the rug and she fell flat on her face

Lupin saw Tonks fall and ran to help her up. Then he saw Kingsley wink and continue to try to close the curtains of the screaming portrait. Only Lupin and Kingsley knew the Remus fancied Tonks, but Lupin was sure that Tonks didn't fancy him. Yet for some odd reason (A/N: The text is dripping with sarcasm at the moment) Kingsley disagreed.

Tonks felt to very strong hands picking her up she thought it was Kingsley, "Thanks Kingsley I owe ya one." She heard a wolfish chuckle. She turned around and whispered, "Oh thanks Remus, Well I erm thought you were Kingsley." Remus replied, "It is quite alright." Molly hurried everyone into the kitchen basement to start the meeting.

After the meeting and dinner Kingsley and Remus were talking in the library over some Odgens Firewhisky. "I love her, but I know that she doesn't love me. One I'm to old, two I'm to poor, and Three I'm way to dangerous" Kingsley tried to reason with him, "If your not good enough for her find someone else, but I think you should see how she feels about you."

Little did Remus and Kingsley know, but Tonks had been listening through the door the whole time Tonks walked into the library, grabbed a glass and plopped down on the settee next to Remus and said, "Will you share? That was a rhetorical question."

Remus chuckled and poured Remus a helping of Odgens. Tonks downed it in one gulp. "I'll take another and not a girly serving this time." During the time that Remus was pouring Tonks a drink, Kingsley had left the room.

Tonks spoke up, "Remus I heard your conversation with Kingsley." Remus stuttered, "I- I- well I really do like you, But I know you don't like me back." Tonks sat there stunned at his bluntness. "Tonks you deserve someone younger, and less dangerous."

Tonks finally found her voice and said, "Remus please don't put words in my mouth. I like you to." Remus contradicted, "You deserve someone younger and not dangerous"

"You are absolutely un reasonable." With that Tonks left.

A/N: How did you guy like it? Review. This is not the end I'm hoping to have about four chapters. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, and Review


	2. Mother Molly

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please I need moral support to update. So review, review.

Tonks was sitting in the Burrow's kitchen talking to Molly. "He can't deny what he said. I heard him word for word."

_Mother Molly that's what I should call her._ Though Tonks

"Tonks just keep trying to talk to him. If it is meant to be it will work out." Molly Said

Just then the doorbell rang and Molly bustled to get it. A moment later Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter walked in. She heard Professor Dumbledore greet her. She replied, "Hello Professor, Wotcher Harry."

_I must look a sight to Harry_, thought Tonks. She thought she heard Molly say something about dinner and Remus.

"No Molly…erm… Thanks anyway… um… good night everyone." Tonks hurried outside and apparated.

Remus was sitting on a bench in a wizarding park. He was trying to read a book, but his mind kept wandering to another thing… Nymphadora Tonks.

He used to sit in this park and talk to her about thing that had happened in their lives. There was a loud crack and the very last person he expected to see was standing right in front of him.

A/N: Mua hahahahahah Sorry I just could not resist the temptation of a cliffe. Please Review!


	3. They Talk 2

A/N: I'm sorry tat my chapters are so short but I really wish that **some of the 168 people **that have read this story will **Review  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling I only own the plot to this story. Though I wish I was here then I could have lots of fans. I'm gonna keep dreaming while you keep reading.**

Chapter 3: They talk #2

Remus was sitting in the wizarding park, his mouth hanging slightly open like he was about to say something but no sound came out. Tonks was standing in front of him and it took all she had not to giggle.

"Remus," Tonks said sitting down next to him. "Remus, I'm going to talk to you. You don't need to do anything except listen." Remus knew what was coming.

"I love you Remus, and you are not old. Plus I think pre-mature grey looks good on a man. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not. Love can't be explained nor can it be pushed away. I love you, Remus, so much. Are you to blind to see that?"

Tonks stared in to Remus' eyes looking for an answer. "Nymphadora," Remus answered, "I'm just not the one for you okay?" Tonks' anger was beginning to boil.

"**REMUS**, please can't you see what is in front of you. Don't make me spell it out for you. Don't you remember what you told Kingsley?"

Remus remembered alright. "Nymp," Tonks opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. "I do love you, but you deserve better. I'm no better then a common muggle. Oh, but I do love you so much."

With that he kissed you on the lips with all the effort he could muster. Her hand s ran into his hair and he pulled her close. But just as soon as it had came it was over. Then he apparated away.

"_Oh, But I do love you so much to." _Thought Tonks. She felt that kiss and she knew that if she kept trying everything would work out.

A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. I will update when I get the time. School is just so hecktic. Please keep reviewing I love you all who have reviewed.

To Be Continued


	4. The Fight and Aftermath

A/N: Hope you guys like it, this is the last chapter so please REVEIW

Part I: The Fight

In the lower levels of Hogwarts Castle, the members if the Order of the Pheonix were fighting the death eaters that had snuck in to the castle. Remus was fighting Bellatrix Lensrtange feircly after what had happened the year before. Tonks had just stunned a few death eaters. She aimed a stunner right at Bellatrix's back and fired, and it worked, Belllatrix was down. "Now I don't owe you one." Tonks yelled over to Remus. The fight raged on Bill was Down, Neville was down, and everyone else was fine ecept f a bit shaken. Everyone had to report to the Infiemary.

OO00oo00OO

Part II: The Infirmary

Everyone who had fought was physically mened except for Bill. Madam Promphery was rubbing a nasty smelling ointment on Bill's wounds. All the others were firing questions at Remus becuase Bill had been vicously attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Remus was trying to answer the question to the best of his ability.

He felt even worse, if that was possible, when Molly and Arthur came in to see Bill. Molly and Fleur had benn arguing about marriage, then the nest minute they were hugging and talking like they were best friends, it was really weird. The only person who was not effected bby all this was Nymphadora.

"YOU SEE!" Tonks glared at Remus as she spoke, her eyes so fiery with rage that you could almost see the fire in her eyes. "She still wants to marry him, even though hes been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different, "Remus siad, but inside he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Bill won't be a full werewolf. The cases are complety"

"I don't care, I don't care either." She grabbed the front of his robes, "I told you a million times..."

OO00oo00OO Tonk's POV OO00oo00OO

_Why doesn't he see what is in front of him. Oh score Molly just told him off. Oh agrid just walked in. _"Remus may I please talk to you outside."_ And Don't make any excuses or you will pay for it!_

OO00oo00OO Remus' POV OO00oo00OO

_I'm not going to deny myself any longer I love her, I may not deserve her but I love her and that all that counts. _They were by the lake and the womping willow. "Nymphadora," Remus said in a calm relaxinf voice, " I love you and I can't deny myself any longer."

"YES!" Tonks made a triumphent gesture and did a little dance while saying, "I knew it I knew it"

Remus picked her up and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion that had built up over all the times that he had denyed himself.

OO00oo00OO Author's POV OO00oo00OO

They kissed for so long that they thought it seemed like a life time, yet it had only been a little while. Not that they really cared...

OO00oo00OO

45 minutes later Remus and Tonks walked in the hospital wing to see Molly, Arthur, and Fleur sitting around Bill's bedd. Fleur looked up and exclaimed, "Tonks zwat did you zo to your hair!" Everyone looked at Tonks and laughed, her hair had become its normal spicky look and it color was so vivid you could not look at it very long. Remus and Tonks didn't care they were now the happiest people in the world. Even though Dumbledore had died, they had each other to keep them happy.

**The End**

or so we think

A/N: If you have reviewed I love you , if you haven't Review so I can love you


End file.
